Talk:Mushroom Pikmin
I had red pikmin going through zombification, and while they were "zombifying", I touched one causing it to turn into pale red mushroom pikmin and it continued to attack the puffstool but changed back shortly. I personally believe that the glitch is caused when the pikmin is affected by spores when it is on the ground. The pikmin will then stand up, go purple, DISMISS, and then act like a dismissed pikmin and attack the puffstool; being the closest enemy. The dismissal also causes the very pale colour - As dismissed pikmin get bored and turn pale. This also explains the glowing mushroom, though the mushroom doesn't always glow. This happens when the puffstool flips over and knocks the pikmin off its body. They will lay on the floor and some will be spored. They stand up, dismiss, and attack. The rebellious pikmin cannot be called back as it counts as the Puffstool's pikmin, not yours, so all it can do is attack the puffstool until it turns back to normal, at which case it briefly turns purple and then the colour it used to be. Willhudski :HA! I noticed the exact same thing! I wrote it down in Talk:Puffstool, but never thought to write it down here. I kind of feel like Darwin, having a well-composed theory and waiting 20-some years to publish until someone else writes me about a similar idea. Naturally, since I'm likely older and more "scientist-like" in appearance, I'll be credited with the discovery and called the "father of Rebel Mushroom Pikmin Theory." I'll be loved by followers and simultaneously hated by Pikreationists who believe that all Pikmin were created in the beginning exactly as they are today. ::Ah, the ideas of Prof. Jimbo Jambo! Thou be also known as Jimbo by some, and occasionally even be named as Jimbo by family and friends. May thy Pikmin theories be passed to generations to come! (Hey, I just accidentally rammed my head agianst the door, then watched some mentally retarded videos on Youtube, followed by two episodes of House MD... Maybe I should lay down a minute)-- :::... ::::I now have a magenta swelling on my head that is as big as my watch (luckily, most of it is covered by my bangs). It really was quite a hit, but I only felt groggy; must've been the endorphins.-- ---- Uh, how are we so sure that Toadmin the official name? I don't see any sources. There's no proof it isn't Toadmin. So ha! --Fly Guy 2 21:01, 18 February 2008 (UTC)Fly Guy 2 :You can't seriously be using that as your reasoning. That's absolutely ridiculous. Mushroom Pikmin isn't an official name, but at the same time, they're Pikmin with Mushrooms, so it works as a title; it's like the Paper Bag. Otherwise we'll need to give the page a conjectural title tag, and that's going to be stuck there until someone finally changes it back. Besides, you said when you moved the article that this was their "actual name," I'd like to hear where you heard that. What, again? No links or quotes provided? NSider closed down a while ago by the looks of it, how can we possibly check your source? Ask InfectedShroom. He was an NSider. User:Fly Guy 2 Omg detailed vid of how to get mushroom pikmin to follow you without attacking: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79GOtMkBR8Y IAMAHIPO_ocolor 00:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Tested and confirmed. It's tough to do, but possible. Mushroom Pikmin seem to revert immediately after carrying something to an Onion. They can pick grass, but don't seem to drink nectar. This also confirms what I had concluded from previous experiments involving Mushroom Pikmin and various hazards, which is that they retain the resistances from their original colors. I wonder about Yellow Mushrooms picking up bomb-rocks, though... Also, Pikmin will die after being shaken off too many times. I don't know if this is a fixed number of times, whether it depends on the leaf/flower stage, or if it's exclusive to Mushroom Pikmin being knocked off of Olimar or is the same for any Pikmin knocked down by anything. ...I think I just found a great use of my time.